Fencing
by Jesa463
Summary: SOMEONE had to! The Nose/The Chin Doctor/Rory Don't like? Don't read! WARNING!: Spoilers for S7 Ep2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Title is from something Oswin said in Ep1, Asylum of the Daleks. ONESHOT


**Fencing **

**A/N: Pairing: The Nose/The Chin (Doctor/Rory) DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THANKIES!  
**

**Rated T **

**WARNING!: Spoilers for S7 Ep2 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship **

* * *

The Doctor sat waiting on a leather chair in the empty control room. Somehow he ended up with an unexpected companion. Brian (Pond) Williams. Rory's dad. His grandfather-in law. His mind wandered back to Rory. His father-in law. Rory the Roman, The Last Centurion. Mr. Pond, The Boy Who Waited. The Nose. A small high-pitched giggle escaped his mouth as he mimed the size of the other man's shnauze. How he had missed him.

His hearts simultaneously skipped a beat, and his stomach lurched. He had kissed Rory.

On the mouth.

In front of his dad.

And, unbeknownst to him, in front of Amy.

His face turned beet-red. It had been a moment of excitement, and Rory showed a tiny glimmer of brilliance, however false and short-lived.

It wasn't like he hadn't kissed another male before. He had undoubtedly had his fair share of attention from homosexual men. For some reason he seemed highly attractive to both sexes, and this confused him. But they usually made moves on him. He had actively kissed another male.

He shouldn't have been this shy about it. He definitely didn't regret it, well he did on the pain of false hope, but in the moment he rather liked it.

No, it was wrong. It was Rory, he was married, and it was wrong. However, there was an unwelcome, screaming thought in his mind that asked; "then why did it feel right?"

Suddenly the TARDIS door swung open. It was Rory.

Oh, how the universe had a cruel, unusual sense of humor. The Doctor stood and flustered as Rory walked up to him briskly. The Doctor cleared this throat and tried to calm himself down.

"Forgot my phone." Rory said, retrieved his mobile from a nook in the console and shoved it into his pocket.

The Doctor spun round to face Rory. "Your dad, err, still packing?" he stuttered.

"Yeah. He's real excited."

There was an awkward pause.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmn?"

"Back on that spaceship," Rory started. "What was...?"

"Ah." the Doctor fidgeted awkwardly.

"You _kissed_ me?" Rory stepped in front of the Doctor, hovering a foot in front of his face.

The Doctor gave a nervous smile, "Right, sorry 'bout that! Got caught up in the moment. You said something brilliant, so brilliant I wanted to kiss you, so I did. But what you said turned out to be rubbish, so I repeatedly slapped you for giving me false hope."

There was a beat where they both stood silent, looking each other in the eye.

Suddenly a mouth crashed onto his. Hands reached up to cup his face. His hearts rate increased. He mirrored the attack with energy.

Rory pulled away. Nose to Chin.

They stood there frozen, locked in an intense moment. Gasping for air, their eyes still closed.

Rory ran the tip of his nose back and forth across the Doctor's chin, slow and soft at first, then the Doctor returned the gesture affectionately by rubbing his own chin across Rory's nose. Side to side, up and down. The energy between them turned from playful to passionate, like they were fencing. Hadn't Soufflé Girl said something like that?

They stopped, snuggling into each others face.

The Doctor's voice was clouded with ecstasy, "I really meant it, you know. I did miss you."

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooooooo sorry 'bout that. I ABSOLUTELY HAD TO ASDFJKL; DAT KISS! DAY-UM IMMA GONNA BE SLASHING SOMETHIN' AWFUL / THANK YOU, THANK YOU MR. CHRIS CHIBNALL FOR MAKING A FANGIRL'S SECRET SLASH DREAM COME TRUE TwT THEY SEEM TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE FANGIRLS WANT. **

**MOFFAT! **

**Title is from something Oswin said in episode one, Asylum of the Daleks. Os****win**** FTW! See, she ships it too. P: **

**It's 2:30 AM, I have strep throat, I should be sleeping, but I'm hungry. Wot? WOT?! WOT?!1?1 WOOOOOOOOTT?! **

**~PEACE!**


End file.
